This project will develop and test a portable, intermediate range, narrow band telemetry system electroencephalography (EEG) epilepsy monitoring and evaluations. This will allow round-the-clock epilepsy monitoring without having the subject tethered with wires and also enables the patients to be monitored ou the specialized hospital epilepsy monitoring units. The proposed EEG Epilepsy Telemetry system will have numerous advantages. Outpatient EEG epilepsy monitoring allows for prolonged monitoring of the patients in their home environment which eliminates the of over a week of hospitalization at the specialized epilepsy monitoring units. Extension of EEG recording ou the confines of the EEG laboratory on a routine basis allows physicians to take full advantage of the pote usefulness of continuous, long-term EEG monitoring. The increased amount of data which can be processed the patient's normal home environment serves to shorten hospitalization, decreases risk to the patient providing more accurate diagnostic information, increases the number of patients who can be accommodated at epilepsy centers, and decreases per-patient costs. This system is particularly convenient for pediatric pat because it minimizes the time away from home. Children, who usually do not understand the importance of diagnostic test, may be less patient in a restrictive and boring setting and are more likely to interfere with apparatus. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In addition to being used to monitor EEG for Epilepsy, the telemetry system can be used to communicate vital signs on patients in thee hospital or at home without interfering with similar systems of other patients. The same unit has numerous industrial and commercial applications for real time control and monitoring. The system can also be used for markets as diverse as conducting special studies in the workplace to control virtual reality games with brainwaves.